


Hate Is A Strong Emotion

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Gallavich One-Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carpet Burn, Hate Sex, Jealous!Ian, M/M, from fucking on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Ian runs into one of Mickey's ex's then confronts Mickey about it. Hate sex ensues.





	Hate Is A Strong Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from my friend who told me a story about her and her boyfriend, which went just like this. Yes, I live vicariously through her and get most of my inspiration from her. I need a life.
> 
> I'm not very good at writing smut, at least I don't think so. But anyway- 
> 
> ~enjoy~

"That's not the fucking point!" Ian yelled, throwing his hands up and looking at Mickey in disbelief. "The fuck, Mickey?!"  
Mickey rolled his eyes and looked away from his boyfriend. "I don't give a fuck what the point is man, this ain't school."  
"You're such a dick," Ian said in a quiet voice, looking at Mickey with wounded eyes, his anger momentarily disappearing and being replaced with hurt. "Your ex was right there, in the room talking to everyone, and I had to sit there and act like I didn't give a fuck!" he yelled, his anger quickly returning. Mickey rolled his eyes again, making Ian growl and swat at his arm. "Stop trying to act like this isn't a big fucking deal!"  
"It isn't a big deal, for fucks sake," Mickey muttered under his breath. "I wasn't even there, how was i supposed to help the situation- how is this my fucking fault? I wasn't there!" He snapped, leaning forward on the couch and turning his whole body around to face Ian. "Stop acting like this is on me!"  
"It is on you, it was your ex! The one that has pictures of you on his Facebook, the one you lost your virginity to!" Ian shouted, his face bright red and his eyes filled with rage.  
"How the fuck am I expected to prevent that from happening?!" Mickey exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "It's a shitty small world, you're bound to run into some people that have had their cocks up my ass."  
"Fuck you, you should have never even slept with him!" Ian shouted. Mickey scoffed.  
"Well fucking excuse me, I didn't know I was saving myself for you!" he spat.  
Ian grinded his teeth and glared at him, so many thoughts raging inside of his mind, wanting to be said. He knew realistically that he was being absurd and that there was no ideal way that this was Mickey’s fault, but he was pissed off and wanted to point the blame at Mickey and his slutty ass ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend that Mickey lost his fucking virginity to, just to make matters worse. "He's so ugly," Ian said childishly, crossing his arms. "Can't believe you spread your legs for him."  
"Jesus christ Ian, it was in the past! Can you stop bringing shit up from years ago? I was fifteen! I should have never told you about Trent." Mickey shook his head, sick of his boyfriend’s shit, and leaned back into the couch as Ian continued to yell bullshit at him. He half blocked out the shit he was saying, instead focusing his attention on the TV, where some movie was playing a current sex scene. He raised his eyebrows in his signature Milkovich move and bit his lip, considering. He then shrugged and faced his boyfriend, who was still yelling bullshit, and simply said, "fuck me."  
Ian abruptly stopped yelling and snapped his mouth shut, momentarily stunted from shock, then his eyes narrowed. He then grabbed Mickey's wrist tightly, yanking him forward then pushed him to the ground harshly. Ian stood up from the couch and pulled his shirt off then unbuckled his jeans and quickly stepped out of them, throwing them to the side haphazardly. He glared down at Mickey then crouched down and ripped his t-shirt off, then shoved him down onto his back and tugged down his sweatpants, all while glaring daggers at him. Ian sat back on his heels and looked at him expectantly, and Mickey cautiously rolled over and got into position on his hands and knees, his fingers curling into a fist in the carpet below. He jumped slightly when Ian grabbed his hips and yanked him closer, then gasped when Ian's spit slicked finger pressed insistently at his entrance until it gave way, pushing his finger inside quickly and immediately curling it, making Mickey shiver. He added another finger not long after and scissored them, making fast work of stretching Mickey. He pulled his fingers free of Mickey's heat then moved closer, lining himself up at Mickey's hole and bared down on the tight muscle until it slowly relaxed, then he pushed in inch by inch until he bottomed out. Mickey gasped as Ian hardly gave him any time to adjust before he pulled back, nearly all the way out, before snapping his hips forward quickly in a harsh thrust, jolting Mickey forward with the force, his knees sliding along the carpet and leaving behind a subtle burning sensation. Ian was completely silent as he pulled back then thrusted forward again and again, finding a rhythm, before he settled on a fast and brutal pace of his hips, his hands clutching at Mickey's waist, his fingers going white with the pressure. Mickey grunted as he was knocked down to his elbows with the sheer force, and whined high in his throat as his prostate was hit. His knees continued to slide forward slightly with every other thrust, the skin now burning harshly. He dropped his head down to the floor and grunted with every rough snap of Ian's hips, attempting to stay upright as his boyfriend continued the rough assault on his ass. Ian slowed down for a second to lean forward and rest one hand on the floor to hold himself up and moved his other hand to Mickey's shoulder and continued with his brutal pace, yanking Mickey back with every snap of his hips, the slapping sound of skin meeting skin roughly accompanying Mickey's high pitched moans and whines. Ian refused to touch Mickey, he intended on making him come with his cock alone, so he adjusted his hips a little to the right then continued with his rapid pace, the tip of his cock hitting Mickey's prostate perfectly with every thrust. Mickey cried out and fisted the carpet, moaning into the floor and panting as his orgasm hit him and he came over his stomach and the carpet. He gasped and rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm and milking his cock of every drop of come before he went limp, Ian's hands clutching tightly at his hips the only thing keeping him somewhat upright. Ian grunted and his thrusts became erratic and even more faster, Mickey whimpering as his over-sensitive prostate was struck over and over, tears welling up in his eyes as Ian chased his orgasm. Ian's hips stuttered and he moaned lowly, and then he was coming deep inside of Mickey, thrusting a few more times as the aftershocks of his orgasm washed over him. He shivered violently and leaned forward, pressing his sweat-slicked chest to Mickey's back as he panted harshly. They were still connected, and Ian rolled his hips slightly and moaned as his softening cock was gripped tightly around Mickey's heat as the smaller man clenched around him, the over-sensitivity becoming too much. Ian straightened up and slowly pulled out, watching as Mickey's hole clenched tightly around nothing, unused to the feeling of being empty, before Ian's come rushed out and down his thighs. Mickey groaned and rolled over onto his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he stared up at the ceiling. Ian chuckled and leant clumsily against the couch, letting his head fall back onto the cushion. Fuck, him and Mickey really needed to have anger filled sex more often. ______________________________________________ Mickey stirred in his sleep then slowly woke up, frowning at the harsh light and wondering what had woken him. He lifted his head lazily and turned to the half closed bathroom door and could hear the water runnung as Ian showered. He sat up groggily and rubbed at his eyes. "Gallagher?" he called out, stifling a yawn with his hand. He slid his legs off the side of the bed and hissed as the blankets slid over his skin, leaving it burning. He threw the blankets off him and stared down at his knees, which were both rubbed raw with carpet burn from his and Ian's rough sex from the night before. He gently ran his thumb over his knee then quickly pulled his hand back as the skin burned. "Fucking ow," he hissed, then leaned down to blow at the skin. He shook his head then stood up from the bed, mumbling to himself as he walked to the bathroom and joined his boyfriend in the shower and complained to him how the water was burning the skin of his injured knees until Ian got fed up and shoved him against the tiled wall of the shower and hitched the smaller man's leg around his waist and fucked him harshly against the wall until Mickey had forgotten about his carpet-burned knees and instead was shouting Ian's name as the taller man fucked him halfway to insanity. Ian didn't remember what they had even argued about the next night until suddenly he fucking did- Trent!- then him and Mickey had another round of hate-sex, this time over the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me a very happy person. My tumblr is insipidrhyme17 if you wanna send me any prompts! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
